The present invention relates generally to backpacks and, in particular, to an articulated backpack apparatus for allowing an upper storage element to pivot in relationship to a lower storage element when the articulated backpack apparatus is secured to a user, for allowing the lower backpack element to rotate relative to the user while remaining secured to and supported by the user, and for allowing the articulated backpack assembly to be folded and carried by the user.
Backpacks which fold to be carried either at the side of a user to or to be used as saddle bags on a bicycle are known in the art. Examples of these devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,972 and 4,491,258. Both of these devices, however, use a rigid support to maintain the enclosures in a substantially rigid position relative to the user. Not only is the conversion of such devices from the backpack orientation to the bicycle orientation time consuming, the rigid support structure of these devices restricts a user's movement since they do not follow the curve of the user's spine as the user bends forward.
An additional problem associated with backpacks of the prior art has been the support of the lower portion of the backpack on the user, while still allowing the user a full range of motion. Typically, the prior art devices allow a full range of motion by eliminating a waist belt such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,972 or they support the backpack with a belt and restrict the user's movement relative to the backpack as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,258.
Accordingly, it is an object of the proposed invention to provide an articulated backpack assembly having an upper storage element and a lower storage element which pivot relative to one another as the backpack is being worn by a user. Since the backpack pivots while being worn, the user's range of motion is not restricted.
A further object of this invention is to provide an articulated backpack which folds into a satchel. This feature is achieved by fully pivoting the frame so that the upper storage element and the lower storage element move from a side-by-side orientation to a face-to-face orientation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a backpack with a supported lower storage element which maintains support of the backpack throughout a full range of pivotal motion of the user in relationship to the backpack. A belt is provided around the user and is pivotably connected to the lower storage element of the backpack, which allows the lower portion of the backpack to be supported without restriction of the user's movement relative to the backpack.
Another object of the invention is to provide a backpack with a quick-release assembly which allows both the lower portion and upper portion of the backpack to be quickly removed from the user.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a backpack which is foldable into a pannier capable of being secured over the wheel of a bicycle. Once the upper storage element and the lower storage element have been placed into a face-to-face orientation, the frame may be manipulated to move the upper storage element away from the lower storage element to provide a space therebetween for a wheel of a bicycle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a backpack which is easily convertible into a wheeled cart. By providing the backpack with wheels and an extensible handle, the backpack may be fully pivoted into the satchel orientation and the extensible handle raised to allow the backpack to be wheeled through airports and the like.
Other objects of the invention include the provision of a remote release assembly which allows the user easy access to the device which releases the lower storage element from the belt fixed around the user's waist. This remote release allows the backpack to be released even more quickly with less effort. Additionally, the upper storage element and the lower storage element are releasably secured to the articulated frame to allow cleaning and repair of the storage elements.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent upon reference to the following specification, drawings, and claims.